


A drabble with no context

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	A drabble with no context

Lumpy knew that Lifty and Shifty's arguing wasn't going to end anytime soon, so he just pulled out some orange soda and drank it as he listened.


End file.
